On a Rainy Day
by Visiel
Summary: It's a rainy day, and Ema is surprised at Klavier's gentleness today. T for kissing?


**A/N:** Haha. Don't even ask. I was bored. But I hope you like it! It's pretty cheesy... Also, spell check told me "Fraulein" was supposed to be capitalized. Just a heads up.

* * *

It was raining. You could barely see in front of you when you were standing, so the visibility would be worse when driving.

It was such a day when Ema Skye was left to go home in the dismal weather. The rain was quite unexpected, so she didn't bring an umbrella. She couldn't even ask for ride home as everyone else had already left for home. She would like to run to her car despite the rain, but her car was in repairs right now.

"Perfect" Ema mumbled to herself.

"Well, if it isn't meine liebe…" a sweet velvety voice chuckled behind the grumbling detective.

Ema whipped around. It was none other than her boss, the famous rock star slash prosecutor, Klavier Gavin. In his hand was an umbrella. Ema glared at the handsome man in front of her.

"Well, I'll be going home now, if you'll excuse me…or did you want to say something?"

Ema continued glaring.

"I guess not…" Klavier shrugged and sighed, feigning defeat as he started to head out the door, about to open the umbrella.

Ema suddenly panicked.

"Wait! You weren't going to offer me a ride or anything? Like you usually do?" Ema squeaked, maybe a bit too high pitched than her normal voice.

"If the Fraulein didn't want any assistance, then I would happily leave her to do want she wanted. But if meine liebe insists in a ride, then, I cannot refuse" the German blond said with a smirk on his face.

"Why aren't you this nice on normal occasions?" Ema glared at Klavier and pouted slightly.

The rock star boss chuckled. "Well?"

"Huh?"

"You aren't going to ask?" Another smirk was pasted on the tanned face of Klavier.

"W-what? Oh, right."

It took quite some time to for Ema to spit out what she wanted to ask.

"C-can you…can you…give me a ride home please?" Ema said the last part of that phrase quite breathlessly, all while blushing.

"About time you asked, I was just about to go!" Klavier said with a face that clearly contradicted what he said, and with an air of triumph.

"Ugh, well, it's this time only! It's not I want to any ways…."

"Are you all done?" the prosecutor said with excitement plastered all over his face.

"Yes"

"Then off we go! Stick close, Fraulein Skye, my umbrella may not be the biggest…"

Klavier wrapped one of his arms around Ema and pulled her closer to his body. A chill ran down Ema's spine, and whether it was because of the chill from the storm or from the touch of the arm, she didn't know.

"Uh…isn't this a bit too close?" Ema asked. As soon as she asked that she could swear he pulled her closer. Ema would have to live with that.

Klavier opened the passenger door for Ema to step in. At least they weren't going to ride on that fearsome motorcycle of his.

Soon after, Klavier entered the driver side.

The engine started and so did the rock music from the radio.

"Can't you turn it down a bit? It's blasting at full volume!" Ema complained with hands over her ears.

"Hahaha, as you wish Fraulein…"

Ema stared at the prosecutor for awhile. He didn't even say anything flirtatious as she expected. Something was going on in that fop's mind as he was driving. He was probably going to have her pay him back with something that Ema would not freely give out. Plus, it might end badly…badly for Ema that is.

Ema decided not to ponder on a future catastrophe but decided to focus outside the window. Not that there was anything to see anyways.

The ride to Ema's complex was a quiet one, and one that Ema always dreamed of having.

'_Maybe he isn't so bad after all'_ Ema thought to herself. '_NO! Wait! That may be what the pretty fop is aiming for! ...Did I just call him "pretty"?'_

Klavier parked in the visitor lot. Ema was just about to make a dash for the entrance of the apartment when Klavier stopped her.

"Wait Fraulein, I'll just escort you to the door, ja?" Klavier smiled quite nicely.

'_Hmph. If only the fop would act like this all the time. This is probably a passing phase though…" _Ema thought as she was guided out by the stunning man with the umbrella.

Everything went peacefully. The visitor lot was deserted and it was quite a distance from the building, distance enough for nobody to recognize their faces. It was pouring down anyways, so the distance hardly mattered.

Klavier suddenly stopped. They were halfway from the doorway and the parking lot where the car was parked. Ema had to stop too, though she did consider running off on her own. Klavier spun Ema around to face him, almost embrace him, as there was a limited amount of space under the umbrella, much to Ema's horror.

"Fraulein, I have treated you quite nicely. So if it's okay, may I ask you a favor?"

There was no 'yes' or 'no' to this question. Either way, Ema would have to listen. She braced herself for the worst as she replied with a suspicious "Okay"

"How about a little kiss?" He smiled a boyish grin.

"W-well…" The detective blushed furiously. She knew that she wouldn't get out of this free. "Fine."

Blushing harder, she closed her eyes and waited.

A musical laughter reached her ears.

"Nein, meine Fraulein detektiv, I want _you_ to kiss _me_" Klavier chuckled.

"W-what? But I thought…" Ema stammered as her face became twisted with confusion embarrassment.

"Go on" Klavier's steel blue eyes looked into Ema's as she took a deep breath and tippy toed to reach her tall counterpart. Her heart began to skip a few beats as their faces drew near.

Both Klavier and Ema's eyes began to droop as their lips locked to each others.

Ema pressed her lips into the incredibly soft lips of her boss. Unconsciously, her arms wrapped themselves around Klavier, and her hand ran through the blond hair as she made effort to draw him closer to her. Klavier's free arm rested on Ema's waist. Somehow, both their tongues began to intertwine each other as they began to explore each other's mouths.

_What am I doing?_ The thought suddenly ran into Ema's brain, thus she suddenly broke off, only to break out into blushing. She turned her head away from the prosecutor's eyes as to not be reminded of the kiss.

"Awww… what happened there, Fraulein? I was even beginning to enjoy it," Klavier said in a low voice, at Ema's neck with mock disappointment.

"Haven't we been sitting out in this storm for long enough?" was all Ema could manage, as her breathing was still abnormal.

"Actually, we weren't sitting. We were making out. And I suppose now that Fraulein actually enjoyed my kissing, it means that she's opened up to me?" Klavier laughed. His laugh rumbled in his chest. Ema responded by blushing harder.

"Alright, I'll escort you to the entrance." Klavier grinned.

As they reached the entrance which was sheltered by a small roof, Klavier gave Ema a small kiss on the cheek, which made her jump and blush. She whipped around again, only to be met by Klavier's dazzling face, smiling.

"See you tomorrow, meine liebe. I shall be going now" Klavier smiled softly as headed for the car again. Ema watched him until he was out of sight. Then she turned around to go inside the building.

Ema smiled to herself, blushing, as she thought of the memory.

"Mmm… Maybe it wasn't an act after all…"


End file.
